This invention relates generally to remote control devices and particularly to remote control devices that include a so-called "track ball" mechanism. Track ball mechanisms are commonly used in computer mouses and in some video game control devices and are finding increasing use in television receivers having on-screen menus.
In the copending applications referred to above, the ball in the track ball mechanism of the controller is arranged for limited vertical movement in response to finger or thumb pressure for operating a switch that is positioned beneath the ball. The switch is used to activate a "select" function, i.e. initiate a control function or an option that is displayed on the screen of the television receiver. The present invention provides a simple, economic and improved track ball controller that includes a track ball actuated switch.